There exist a number of methods of measuring microscopic objects, including confocal microscopy, two-photon fluorescence, light scattering spectroscopy (LSS), electron microscopy, and near-field optical microscopy, to name a few. Each method of measuring has limitations that restrict its effectiveness in one or more applications. For example, confocal microscopy is limited by diffraction (i.e., it is limited to detecting objects having dimensions greater than the Rayleigh limit). Two-photon fluorescence requires that the object to be measured include an endogenous fluorophore or have a fluorophore added; adding fluorophores may result in artifacts in data obtained from the object or in destruction of the object. LSS can be complicated if objects (or object features) to be measured are densely packed, such that light from the objects is scattered multiple times. Electron microscopy cannot be used in living cells. Near-field optical microscopy, while providing nearly limitless resolution (including objects having dimensions below the Rayleigh limit), has a very limited depth of field.